The Titan Aftermath
by Flipflops999
Summary: 5 years ahead from the last season where Wyatt is starting kindergarten and everyone is moving on with their lives PLEASE REVIEW!!!
1. Bring on the Witch School

The Titan Aftermath  
  
Ever since the Charmed Ones fought the great Titans, life had changed for the Halliwell household. Let's speed up 5 years after the Charmed Ones were transformed into goddesses. Piper is now a successful Club Owner who owns clubs all over the United States.........and YES Piper kept the name P3. Phoebe is now the Editor of her paper that she used to be just a advice columnist at. Paige has just gone back to work as a social worker again after 5 long years of being Wyatt's number one Nanny, and as for Wyatt he is starting Kindergarten at a Witching School.  
  
"Wyatt???," Piper came trudging up the stairs trying to hurry Wyatt or he would be late for his first day of Kindergarten. "Wyatt, we are leaving in 10 minutes if your ready or not! So come on Buster!"  
  
Wyatt came slowly out of his room dressed in jeans, a Harry Potter shirt with a Jean jacket over it. Sitting up high on his back was a book-bag with a Harry Potter logo on it. " You wouldn't leave with out me mommy, you love me too much. " Wyatt shot Piper a wide grin showing his two front teeth missing. Wyatt had become the spitting image of Leo. Blonde ruffled hair, bright blue eyes., and a grin that would make your heart melt.  
  
Piper laughed and bent down to tie his shoes. She looked up at him with her round marble green eyes. " You look exactly like your daddy did I ever tell you that? " She reached up to hug him and took his hand and led him down the stairs, out the door and to the car. She buckled him in the front seat and got into the drivers. She then started the car and drove off in direction of San Diego's Witchcraft for Beginners school.  
  
" Mom I don't see why i need go to this school. I'm not a beginner. You said I could do magic since I was a baby. You said that I could put a force- field around myself by the time I was 2 months. " Wyatt sat in the backseat and pouted with his arms folded.  
  
Piper looked into the rear view mirror at her pouting son and smiled. "Sweetie you just have to make the best of it. I told you that you are going to have people there your age. Maybe you might even meet a little girl witch. " Piper grinned at her son through the mirror and winked at him.  
  
"Okay, Okay. I'll give it a shot. But I want to at least be the most advanced one in the class. " Piper laughed. " Oh for sure honey. You got it going on! " Wyatt cracked a smile and nestled down in his seat looking at the road passing by. He was worried about leaving his mom. Even for a 5 year old Wyatt was smart. He knew his mom never got over his dad leaving to be an elder. He often saw his mom crying even these days and especially after Wyatt got excepted to this school. He knew his aunts would be there for her but he was the closest thing to his father she had. He was her little Leo.  
  
"Okay here we are. San Diego's Witchcraft School For Beginners." Piper parked the car out front and turned around in her seat and looked at Wyatt. " Your ready champ?"  
  
Wyatt took in a deep breath and nodded. " Now or never ." They both got out of the car and walked towards the new building not knowing what to expect. 


	2. A Mothers Worst Fear

A Mothers Worst Fear  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of these people in my story although if I owned piper that would b coolie!  
  
This chapter is a little bit of winding down from the Halliwell sisters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Piper walked through the front door of the Halliwell household with a frown on her face and let out an exasperated sigh. "Hello??? Is any one home? Paige?!? Phoebe?!? Anyone?!?" Piper put her purse down on the couch as she walked into the furor. She wasn't exactly happy about having just left her son at school where she would barely be able to see him as much any more. She trudged up the stairs in search of a sister. She knocked lightly on Paige's door and opened it gently. "Paige? Are you in here?"  
  
Paige Matthews poked her head out of her walk in closet with a frantic look on her face. "Piper! You have GOT to help me here!" There were clothes thrown all about her room with shoes strode throughout the floor. "I can't figure out what to wear! It's my first day back as a social worker and I don't want to blow this! I'm even lucky I got a job back at that place. I didn't exactly leave with a clean slate." She came out of her closet with a VERY short black skirt and an almost see through black skirt. " What do you think it says? I think it could be "Hello I'm Paige Matthews: Serious Social Worker for you!". She looked her sister with a look asking her what she thought.  
  
Piper grinned. "Well if you ask me, which you did as a matter of fact. I think it says " Hello I'm Paige Matthews and I would be happy lay you before we get to your child's matters." Piper gave her sister a sarcastic grin and headed into Paige's closet returning with a pair of black pants and quarter sleeve white shirt that fully covered her stomach. "Why don't you try that?"  
  
Paige sighed and put her hand on her hips. " But that's SOO boring!!. Why don't you just slap a sign on me that says I'm up for grandma duties soon."  
  
Piper shook her head and walked out the door her voice trailing off saying: "To each his own Paige." Piper walked into the kitchen and leaned over the sink looking out the window at Wyatt's old play set that they had yet to take down. Her worst fear had come true. She had lost another Leo to magic. Tears filled her and tried hard to fight them back. She shook her head and rinsed her eyes out with water from the faucet. Paige strode into the kitchen and took a piece of toast out of the toaster that Piper had left on for her. "I have to go now before I get fired on the first day..again." Paige smiled at her sister and walked out the door.  
  
Piper couldn't take it any more. She had gone 5 years with out seeing her husband because of some pigheaded elders taking him away. It was time that she took matters into her own hands. She turned around and walked up the stairs with an idea in her head that only the Book of Shadows could help her with.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
So what did you think of this one? Leaving another cliffhanger for you! Review or I wont put up another chapter which I really want to do so I hope you review!  
  
~Becka 


	3. Welcome to Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Characters but I do own my lil Wyatt! Aww cute! lol  
  
This Chapter is kind of a rewind from when Wyatt arrived at the school. Try not to get confused! :-) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Welcome to Reality  
  
Wyatt walked into the tall building to find a huge lobby surrounded by bright yellow walls. Piper had left him at the door because Wyatt wanted to be cool. "Mom! None of the other kids had their mommy walk in with them!" Wyatt folded his arms and sighed. Piper frowned a little bit and nodded. "Ok, have fun kiddo." She ruffled his hair and headed back towards the car.  
  
Wyatt walked to the front desk, head held high. He saw a woman behind the desk about in her 30's. He hesitated a moment, a bit nervous and finally spoke to the woman. "Hello, excuse me mahm." The woman looked up from her paperwork and smiled at the nervous little boy in front of her. Wyatt smiled back and extended his hand. "Hi. I'm Wyatt Halliwell. It's my first day here and I'm not really sure where to go." The woman shook Wyatt's hand and nodded. "Well Hello Wyatt. I'm Beth Harward. I think I might be able to help you out Wyatt." Beth stood up from her desk and walked around to the front and took his hand. " Come with me." She smiled an encouraging smile and led him down a few hallways until they reached a door that was solid oak with a unique carving in it. In the middle of the door was carved: VIOLET SANFORD'S CLASSROOM. Wyatt gulped and nodded at Beth. "Thanks Mrs. Harward, I think I'm ok from here." He looked up at her and smiled. She grinned at him and released his hand. "Call me Beth," she replied. "If you need anything else Wyatt, I'm the one to come to." She smiled at him and turned around to leave.  
  
Wyatt breathed in a big breath before he turned knob of the oak door. As he opened it slowly he saw a huge square classroom that was covered in a dark red paint. It smelled fresh and new almost. In the left-hand corner was a huge bookshelf stocked with ancient looking books. Towards the right was a huge shelf packed with jars and bottles of remedies and potions Wyatt had never seen before. And believe me, Wyatt had seen plenty of potions, seeing as how his mom and aunts were the Charmed Ones. Just last week Wyatt had helped his family vanquish a Dementis Demon that fed on the souls of depressed humans. Wyatt snapped out of his daydream and directed his attention to the front of the room where his teacher, Ms. Sanford was talking to her students. "Now I don't want you to be nervous at all. Some of you may have not even picked up a potion vial before and that's ok, because were all here to learn toge-...Oh hello!" Ms. Sanford had spotted Wyatt lurking by the door twiddling his fingers nervously. Wyatt looked up from his fingers toward his new teacher. "Hi," Wyatt replied in a squeaky small voice. Ms. Sanford waved her hand at a double desk next to a scrawny boy with glasses. "Here. You can take a seat next to Landon. What is your name hun?" Wyatt walked over to the desk next to the boy and put down his book bag next to his chair. He looked up at his teacher. "Wyatt. Wyatt Halliwell." Murmurs spread throughout the classroom as they stared at Wyatt. One girl a few rows back cleared her throat looked Wyatt in the eye. " Halliwell you say? Do you have any relation to the Charmed Ones? My mother told me all about them when they saved her life from a demon a few years back."  
  
Wyatt turned a bit scarlet and nodded as all the kids stared at him. "Um.well yes. My mom, Piper Halliwell is a Charmed One and my aunts are as well." Everyone about the classroom gasped and whispered to the person next to them. Ms Sanford cleared her voice and raised on tiptoe. " Now, now every one. We had plenty of time to talk about the Charmed Ones later. They are an important part of our history of course but right now they only thing I'm concerned about is taking role right now. Wyatt, could you please take your seat?" Ms. Sanford raised an eyebrow at him and nodded towards his chair. Wyatt blushed and took his seat. He hadn't really had a lot of time to take in the scenery of his teacher. She was dressed in a long violet blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly. Her long locks of strawberry blonde hair was pulled into a low ponytail behind her ears and her brown sandals blended in perfectly. It was only then that Wyatt realized that the scrawny brown haired boy next to him was tapping him on the shoulder. Wyatt turned his attention to the left to get a good look at the boy. Wyatt was just about to introduce him self when the boy beat him to it. "Hi, Landon Carter's the name and number one whitelighter's the game." He grinned sheepishly at Wyatt and shook his hand. Wyatt smiled back and turned his attention back to Ms. Sanford to get a better listen on her.  
  
"This year boys and girls, we will begin with just the basics. Although I will not be able to have any full on action, I will be able to prepare you for the tough and demonic world out there. I will be able to teach you the history of demonic powers, to good. But most of all I will be able to prepare you to realize the most evil demons out there, and the most good witches to whitelighters. Landon held his head high when his teacher mentioned the whitelighter comment. Wyatt could tell that Landon was very proud of his background. He instantly knew that Landon was going to be a good friend. "I want to have tons of this year your guys. I want everyone to be able to leave this classroom with their brains pumped full of knowledge! Because boys and girls. It's a tough demonic world out there. So...welcome to San Diego's Witchcraft School for Beginners, but most importantly...welcome to reality. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ So wut did you guys think? Good or boring? I know I might have went into a little to much detail but when you get into these things you have to have the reader really SEE it! I hope you guys review. I love to hear wut you think! Next chapter will include Pipers plan to get Leo back so I hope you review to get me motivated!  
  
~Becka 


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note:  
  
Hey Guys! I noe that you really really want me to put up the next chapter but I just do not have anytime! The fam and me or goin on vaca for 2 weeks so I wont be able too! But if you put me on your Author Alert list you will noe that I will have that next chapter up the second that I get back! Luv yall, ~Becka 


	5. The Elder Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Character's in this story cept for my baby boi Wyatt! He's mine! Alll mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He he I'm just kiddin!  
  
An Elder Reunion  
  
Piper Halliwell was to the point at no return. She was pissed, She was depressed, and she was a mother! She had raised a child on her own, with no husband, no love in her life, and no comfort her when her pain was strong. Sure, her sisters were the best, but they didn't love her the way Leo had. They didn't hug her the way Leo had. Wyatt was the greatest. He had the passion of Leo, but it still wasn't Leo. She needed him more than she ever thought. Tears stung her eyes as she walked up the stairs to the attic. She had kept a fast pace all the way up and hadn't planned on slowing down until she got to the Book of Shadows.  
  
Once she reached it she thrust the door open with all her might and paced over to the huge book. Standing over the book, she flipped through the pages looking for the spell she wanted. She knew it was in here somewhere, How to Summon an Elder. Her Grams had wrote it years before her when she had needed to summon one of the Elders for a greater being reason. It was forbidden. She knew! But seriously, what had the Elders ever done in her favor? Nothing! Finally, she found the page with the spell on it. She had crossed it years before when looking for a spell on how to vanquish a Triad Demon. She had always wondered if she would ever use the spell but never had gotten to that insanity point. "To use this spell, you must be desperate." That's what it said in scribbling down at the bottom of the page. Grams was a very brilliant woman, but Piper never knew she had ever been desperate. All she knew was she was. Piper was so desperate that she would have given her powers just to see a glimpse of her lover.  
  
She read the spell slowly and carefully. She wanted to make sure this spell worked. It had to! It was the most important thing in the world to her other than Wyatt. The Spell called for her to light 5 heavenly being candles. Piper looked to her right in a basket and pulled 5 of the candle's she needed out and put them in a circle around her. She lit them all with a match and sat down in the middle of the circle. She closed her eyes and clearly spoke the words written on the page she had just read.  
  
"Light to Light of Heavenly Being  
  
Through thy eyes thy wishes to be seeing  
The Power of One calls thy to this earth  
Leo thy Elder return to thy Hearth"  
  
Piper stood up from the circle and out of it. She held her breath as she watched a swirl of white lights appear in the circle she had just been sitting in. Within a matter of seconds a tall and slender blonde man dressed from head to toe in white robes was standing before her. Piper's eyes welled with tears. Her spell had worked!  
  
Leo Wyatt's eyes rose to meet Piper's. The confused look on his face immediately turned to joy. He stepped out of the circle and took Piper in his arms and embraced her in a warm hug. Piper's sobs drenched his robes with tears but Leo had not a worry in the world. He was back home with his wife! Leo let go of Piper and stepped back to admire her. She hadn't changed a bit. Her emerald green eyes still shone brightly and blended perfectly with her shining locks of golden brown hair. Her smile was still sweet and innocent and her petite body was still just the right size for his hugs.  
  
Piper stood back from the hug to admire her husband. His baby blue eyes were still the same, wide and deep like an ocean. His hair was still blonde but with bits of white here and there. His smile was still warm and welcoming and his tall, built, body was still perfect for her hugs.  
  
"Leo....." Piper was at a loss for words. Her deepest desire for 5 years was standing right in front on her and she had no idea how to react. She had dreamed it, however. Oh how MANY times she had dreamed it. Her reaction in her dreams had been to hold on to him forever. Never let go. She dreamed he'd stay. She dreamed he would be a father again. But most of all, she dreamed they would be a family again.  
  
"Piper, how did you get me here?" Leo stammered through his sentence never taking his eyes off her. Piper's eyes went soft and she smiled bright. "Grams," she said simply with a giggle in her tone.  
  
Leo nodded and out the side of his mouth a smile formed. "She always did know how to bring us together." From the bottom of his stomach a laugh formed but he caught it in his throat.  
  
Pipers eyes went serious and rose back up to his. "How long can you stay?"  
  
Leo shrugged. "I'm not sure. The spell you cast had no end to it."  
  
Piper's eyes lit up. "So there is a possibility that you don't have to go back?" She shifted her feet nervously awaiting an answer.  
  
Leo's mind was racing. 'Maybe this does mean I don't have to go back', he thought to himself. 'Maybe I can stay here with Piper and Wyatt and her sisters. God I miss Paige and Phoebe. Those Elders up there have no sense of humor.' But then Leo thought took a relapse. He was the head Elder. He couldn't leave his duty, well unless he picked a new one. But who could he pick? Even then if he did pick a new elder what would he do here on earth? Go back to being a whitelighter? What if the Elders didn't even let him do that? What if they made him a human again? He didn't care. As long as he was with his family again, he would be fine. That was all that mattered. Leo turned his attention toward Piper then.  
  
"I'll do what ever it takes to stay here with you and Wyatt. If I have to become human again, then that's what I'll do."  
  
It was then that Piper lost all self-control. She rushed over to him and kissed him as passionately as possible. She stayed locked to him for minutes at a time. When she pulled away she realized all her dreams had come true again. She was going to have a family. She was going to have a husband. Her life could not be any better at that time. Or so she thought.....  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ok, Im so so so so so so soooooooooooo sorry for making all of you wait so long. But, like I said, I went on vacaction for 2 weeks and when I got back I had band camp 2 days later for a week from 8 in the morning to 9 at night and then Ive had even more band practices so I have been loaded! I just hope you guys can forgive me and keep reviewing cuz that's what I really want. I promise I will never ever make yall wait that long for another chapter! ~Becka 


	6. Joey

Disclaimer: I own my new Leo, and my sweet same old Wyatt! He is just the cutest thing don't you think?  
  
Joey  
  
Wyatt glanced around at the students in his classroom as his teacher babbled on about demons and warlocks that even he himself had come into contact with. Well, not that he could remember it, no, but his mother and aunts constantly bragged about even as an infant he was a powerful witch with a force-field that even the source couldn't cross. Wyatt noticed a small, timid girl sitting in the back of the room. She had books askew on her double desk with another girl. Not that the other girl beside her wasn't pretty, because yes she was. But there was something about this small little petite girl that drew his eyes toward her. She was the prettiest thing Wyatt had ever seen. Even at 5, Wyatt had always had an interest in girls. Maybe it was the fact that he lived with 5 women for his whole life. But this girl to him, was beautiful.  
  
She had long brown hair with round marble green eyes, just like his mother, he noticed. Her eyes were fixated on the teacher in the front. Her mind seemed to be concentrated on only the teacher, like it was the most important thing to her. She had almost a trance to her. A glow, almost. Wyatt knew he would have to break his stare eventually but it seemed hard to him now. Finally, with all his might he turned his attention back to Mrs. Sanford who was now going into heavy conversation about a demon that had already been vanquished by, non other than, his aunts and mother. Wyatt knew he would have no problem acing this class, it would be a breeze. As Ms. Sanford finished her lesson on Demons that contained firepower, she turned her attention to the clock.  
  
"Ok guys, its 12:00. I'm going to take you all to lunch then its recess. After that were going to read a little about water demons and then you all get to go home!" Ms. Sanford smiled at her class and motioned for them to form a line at the side of the classroom so they could go to lunch. Wyatt grabbed his lunch box from under his desk and got into line with Landon. As they were walking down the hallway toward the lunchroom, Landon started a conversation when he noticed his shirt.  
  
"Oh cool! You're a Potter fan too?" Landon's eyes rose up and were bright.  
  
Wyatt was kind of in a daze staring at the girl a few people ahead of him. The same girl that he had, had a fascination with in the classroom. She was chatting with the girl who sat next to her and was smiling and laughing. 'She has a great smile,' Wyatt thought. Suddenly he felt his arm shake and turned his attention to the left where he found Landon's confused face.  
  
"Dude, are you alive in there?" Landon smiled up at him. He was a little considerably shorter than him  
  
Wyatt smiled and nodded his head. "Sorry. What were you saying? Potter yeah, big fan. My mom reads me the books."  
  
"You know most people who are magic don't like him, say he's a poser or something."  
  
Wyatt nodded still keeping his gaze on the girl. "Yeah my mom didn't really like him that much until my Aunt Paige started reading the books to me. She got a few of the sentences in here and there and figured it wasn't so bad."  
  
By then they had reached the lunchroom which was huge. Their class was the first to arrive so Wyatt figured it would be pretty quiet. He and Landon took a table at the back where they could continue their conversation. Wyatt noticed Landon's mother had also packed his lunch. "So how many books have you read so far," Landon asked?  
  
"5," Wyatt whispered under his breath. He would have answered louder but he almost had the wind knocked out of him when he noticed the girl he had been admiring was standing right in front of him.  
  
"Can I sit here?," she asked politely. Her voice was small and frail. And her skin was so perfect it looked as if she fell she would break like a china doll. She was perfect almost.  
  
Wyatt nodded quickly and motioned to the seat across from him. The girl set her lunchbox down on the table and smiled. She extended her hand across the table at Wyatt as she said, "Hi, I'm Joey. Your Wyatt right?" Wyatt nodded and shook her hand. As he finished Joey extended her hand at Landon and shook his hand. Landon had a very bored look on his face as he stared down at the sandwich.  
  
"Mom packed me Tuna. I told her not too but she says it's all we had. I know we don't cause I could swear I spotted bologna in the fridge this morning." Landon shook his head and bit in the sandwich. He put it down and immediately moved on to the chocolate chip cookies in his lunch box.  
  
"So," Joey said to Wyatt. "You're a witch?"  
  
Wyatt nodded his head. "Half witch," Wyatt corrected her. "My father was a whitelighter." Landon's ears perked up at the mention of his role in the magical world. Joey seemed to be more concerned at the past tense in his sentence.  
  
"Was a whitelighter," she asked?  
  
"Well, he's an elder now. My mom told me he got promoted as Head Elder back when the Titans came around again. I was just a baby then." Wyatt's gaze drooped to the table as his head hung. Wyatt hated talking about his father. It made him fell mixed emotions. Sad, mad, depressed. Anything. But for Joey, he would talk about anything.  
  
Joey's eyes grew wide as if a light bulb went off in her brain. "Oh yeah! My mom told me about that. She said that the magical world changed that day. She also told me one of the Charmed Ones had vanquished both of them single-handedly." Joey seemed to be getting excited about this topic. Wyatt could tell she was VERY interested in her history.  
  
Wyatt blushed. "Yeah that was my mom actually, she had a lot of emotion in her at the time, at least that's what she told me, she wouldn't go any further than that." Wyatt's mind suddenly brought him back to a topic mention earlier.  
  
"So what are you," he asked Joey?  
  
Joey's eyebrow arched. "Beg your pardon?"  
  
Wyatt blushed. "I mean what's your role? Witch, Whitelighter, Witchdoctor?" Wyatt giggled at his last request.  
  
"Um, well. I also am part witch. Except, I'm also part uh.well." Joey voice got low and she leaned in towards Landon and Wyatt. Wyatt could fell himself blush all over as she get close. "I'm also part demon," she whispered.  
  
Landon's eyes grew wide. "WHAT?!?" he said in a loud whisper.  
  
Joey put her finger up to her mouth. "Shh! Keep it quiet, will ya? I'm part demon. My mom married a demon when she was done. She didn't know it, but her husband was a demon. My dad knew she was a witch and was plotting to her get pregnant. He knew that with a half good child he would be able to get his hands on all my mothers good charms and spells, then he would be able to raise me as evil and basically dominate the underworld. Well, anyway, my dad finally managed to get my mom pregnant. As soon as my mother had me though, my dad killed my mom. He was just about to grab me when a witch astral projected in and took me from him. After that the witch found my grandmother and gave me to her to raise. My grandmother lived here and raised me here. When she found out about this school she decided it was time for me to really take my witchcraft into control." Joey sat back, looking relieved as to finally get that off her chest.  
  
Wyatt and Landon stared at her open mouthed.  
  
"WOW!" both of them said at the same time. Joey smiled and giggled.  
  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that? It's not like I'm demonic or anything. I'm 100% good. Well I do have a demonic power but I use it only for good. You see, my grandmother says 'Its not what type of power you have that makes you good, it's how you use it'"  
  
"Your grandma sounds a lot like my mom," Wyatt said with a grin. He was about go into further detail with Joey about his mom when Ms. Sanford whistled across the lunchroom.  
  
"LET'S LOAD UP TROOPS!" The trio at the table stood up and walked back to the classroom together, whispering about possibly anything that came to mind. At recess, the three had a constant conversation on the swings about Harry Potter. Turned out Joey was some kind of genius who read all the books in a month. She was also a huge fan. Wyatt was having a GREAT DAY.  
  
After they finished reading water demons, Ms. Sanford dismissed the class a led them out to the front where their parent were waiting. Wyatt said goodbye to Landon and Joey.. well he sort of prolonged his goodbye to Joey and kept his gaze on her and she got into the car with her grandmother. Joey whispered something to her and the old woman waved at Wyatt as Joey turned around and giggled. Wyatt blushed scarlet.  
  
After Joey's car had driven off, Wyatt looked around for his own family. It wasn't too long before he spotted his mother waiting patiently in the car for him. He ran to the car, bookbag flying behind him, and climbed in. He wasted not a minute before he went into full detail about his day, his 2 new bestfriends, the nice lady at the counter who helped him, and his teacher. Wyatt was talking so fast he never noticed his own mother was barely paying attention to him. While Wyatt was talking a mile a minute about his day, his own mother was trying to figure out how she was going to deal with the fact that the father Wyatt never had, was sitting in the living room wait for them at the very moment.  
  
'What will Wyatt say? What will he be thinking? What if he hates Leo?' A million things were going through Pipers head.  
  
Before long, they had reached the Halliwell manor where Piper had raised her beautiful blue eyed, beaming boy. Wyatt jumped out of the car. And ran straight for the house eager to find at least one of his aunts so he could fill her in on his day. Piper tried to stop him. She tried to tell him to wait. But he was too far now. He had already reached the doorknob when Piper tried to run after him. Wyatt ran into the house and into the sunroom where his Aunt Phoebe was usually busy working on her laptop. But instead of finding his aunt, he found a man. A tall handsome man. Wyatt thought he looked familiarly like himself. Piper ran into the sunroom just in time to find Wyatt asking Leo who he was. Leo smiled down at the five year and reached out his arms. He had changed into jeans and a blue flannel shirt. Piper had kept his clothes, just in case.  
  
"Hello Wyatt." Leo beamed down at him "I don't think we've been formally introduced again. I'm your father"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok well! Hehe I worked REALLY REALLY hard on this one. I put a lot of brain power into it and I hope that you enjoy it. But how am I to noe u like it if you don't review? Hehe so do me a favor if you could! Please tell me what you think! It means sooooo much to me. And don't worry, I can take criticism! If you want, you can also make suggestions as to what you would like to see in the next chapter. That would give me ideas too! I can't promise I will have a new chapter up rite away bcuz of band and all but if you hang in there and keep reading, I'll have it up for you!  
  
Also: Im gonna try sumthin new. I'm gonna put a list of authors who I really like down here. If you wanna read there stories, PLEASE DO! Cuz their amazing!  
  
Charmed: A. Windsor : her stories are amazing in charmed! If you like my story, you will LOVE hers!  
  
Gilmore Girls: uNwAnTeD sOuLeSs FrEaK: she has really good stories that ull love  
  
CoffeeJunkie02: she has a great one if you're a fan of rory and jess.  
  
Everwood: BabyGrlKatie14: she has a good long one with a twist after every chapter!  
  
Lizzie McGuire: GordosGirlie: If you're a Lizzie/Gordo fan, youll fall in luv with this story! I noe I did 


	7. Daddy?

Daddy?  
  
Disclaimer: I own Leo and Wyatt! Come on their my future people and leo can b hott! lol  
  
Wyatt stared at Leo open mouthed. He couldn't move his feet even if he tried.  
  
"You're my uh...uh..well...um..YOU'RE MY WHAT?" Wyatt was loosing it, and fast.  
  
"Wyatt, sweetie, why don't you come here with mommy and talk to me for a second okay?" Piper looked up at Leo with reassuring eyes.  
  
She led him over onto the couch facing away from Leo, and smiled him. "Honey, there is soo much I have to tell you but I just don't know how. This is your father, Leo, and-" Wyatt cut her off fast.  
  
"Mommy, I don't have a daddy, remember? I never did have one. Well, at least not one that I can remember."  
  
Piper's eyes filled with tears and she wiped them away. She looked down at the floor for a second and them back up to meet Leo's gaze. He smiled at her reassuringly. That made he melt inside so bad that he could never know how much. His confidence in her made her talk to Wyatt again.  
  
"I know sweetie. You never did. But now you do. This is your dad. Leo, your dad. He's never been around because he's an elder. I told you that. But he's not anymore, honey, he's gonna be around for the rest of his life. He's gonna be your father. He's our whitelighter again. He's gonna be there, for your first day of junior high, your first day of high school, your first girlfriend." She playfully nudged him about the girlfriend comment. "and your first prom with your girlfriend."  
  
Wyatt stood up from the couch and looked over at Leo. So this was, the great Leo? He did look great, he did look like a father. Maybe he would even be a good one. Wyatt walked over to his father and looked up at him.  
  
"Daddy?" Wyatt looked up at his father and smiled. He wrap his tiny little arms around his waist in a tight hug. Leo picked him up and hugged him tight, tears rolling down his eyes. Piper was sobbing happy tears on the couch watching her son who never had a father, give her husband a bear hug. All her dreams had come true now, her life was in great order. For a while at least. Piper knew nothing would ever be 100% okay. But it was pretty good for now.  
  
She joined them in the hug and cried with them. It was the happiest day she had for a while.  
  
Wyatt was happy too. His daddy had finally come back to him. He finally had someone teach him how to play baseball, and not to put on lipstick! (  
  
Leo was happiest of all. He had talked to the elders and they understood that Wyatt needed a father more than anything right now and that he should go back to being their whitelighter since they didn't have one. Leo was so happy he was crying.  
  
Paige and Phoebe didn't mind it either. They had their brother in law back and their mentor. They were thrilled by it. The whole family sat down to dinner that night and felt like everything was a whole again. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Lil Wyatt were they happiest they had ever been in one night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
God I hope you liked it! I noe its not very long but in the next chapter Im gonna speed up about 10 or so years and go into some detail of Landon and Joey. I think itll be a good chapter. But how will I ever noe if you don't tell me? Please review and I'll luv u!  
  
I found another author I like  
  
Dawsons Creek Author: Yelak 


	8. Who are you?

Who are you?  
  
Wyatt Halliwell walked into the kitchen where his mother and father were sitting at the kitchen table on a Monday morning. He was in a big hurry seeing as how he was almost late for High School. His mom and dad had dropped him out of the witching school straight after he finished 8th grade. They figured that he would be fine in the real world now that he had plenty of learning experience at the Witching School. He had to be a regular human now. His Aunts and Mother had been teaching him regular school things though, so now at least he knew algebra and world history. Landon and Joey went with him too. Joey's grandmother and Landon's parents figured the same thing that they should be humans before good beings.  
  
Wyatt sat down beside his mother, across from his father and grabbed a Pop-tart from the plate in the middle of the table. His mother had already set him a glass of OJ at his seat. He gulped it down and looked across at his father reading the newspaper. His father had aged a little but still had the same bright blue eyes. Wyatt turned his glance to his mother staring off into space, sipping her coffee. She hadn't changed a bit in the past 10 years. Still the same wonderful mother. Wyatt stood up from his chair and grabbed his bookbag by the door.  
  
"Bye guys, I'm gonna miss the bus!" Piper and Leo looked up at Wyatt and smiled. "Bye Sweetie," Piper said while Leo just nodded and went back to his paper.  
  
Wyatt ran out the door in a hurry just to glance the bus go bye with out him. "DAMN!" Wyatt muttered under his breath. He knew the only other way to get to school was to orb, which his mother hated. He had only done it a few times. What mother knew wouldn't hurt. If Wyatt didn't start off towards school though, he would be late even if he did orb. He walked a few blocks ahead and found a big tree. He stood behind it and orbed into the boys bathroom at San Francisco High. He walked out of it to find the hallways crowded as always. He walked a few minutes towards his first class and heard a voice calling his name..  
  
"WYATT!" The voice was Joey's he knew, but Joey's voice was usually sweet and cheery, today it was short and sad. She sounded like she was crying. Wyatt quickly turned around to see Joey's tear stained face. She was rushing towards him crying hysterically. Wyatt pushed through the people hurrying to her. He had never seen her cry like this before. Sure, he had been to the movies and seen her cry but never like this, this was bad.  
  
"Joe, what is it? What happened are you hurt?" Wyatt was panicking like crazy. Joey had a paper in her hands with a big red letter on it that Wyatt couldn't make out. Joey caught his stare and held the paper up to his face.  
  
"I GOT A D ON MY BIOLOGY PAPER! Wyatt how am I ever going to get into college with a D? I've failed my grandmother! I'm dead! How will I ever be able to tell her this!!!?" Joey broke into sobs again as Wyatt hugged her with a sigh of relief on his face.  
  
"Joe, one D in high school will not let your college career suffer! You're the smartest girl in the school here. You have nothing to worry about. Why don't you talk to Mr. Persin and see if you can make it up anyway?"  
  
Joey pulled out of the hug and looked up at him. " That lil old man won't let me. He's to busy playing with his lil puppets back in the room. And if I go in there this afternoon after school I'll probably catch him in there with Holly. I swear I dunno why he doesn't just fired. Messing around with the students is so not right. Joey's face was scrunched up with disgust. Wyatt nodded and looked off at the direction of Mr. Persin's Biology lab/classroom. The door was closed shut so that no one could tell what was going on in there. Wyatt figured that was probably how he wanted it.  
  
Wyatt put his arm around Joey, his girlfriend for the past 6 months and walked off towards the direction of the parking lot. When they reached the 1998 Mustang that Wyatt had worked 3 summers to purchase Joey laughed.  
  
"You know, you're a whitelighter who can orb home at any given time he wants yet you worked 3 long and gruesome summers just to buy this old thing." Joey threw her books in the back seat and took a seat in the passenger side with her seat belt on.  
  
Wyatt slipped into the front seat just as he threw his books in the back. He turned the ignition and looked over at Joey. "Hey, this thing is a classic sweetheart! And besides, Mom wants me to have a normal life. Kids up at the high school would think its weird for me to get home everyday with out a ride or goin on the bus. Joey shrugged and tuned the music on to G105.1 some new song by Haley Jade was on. Joey always liked her cuz she was the son of a big star back in the day, Eminem. Joey loved him when she was little and had always looked up to his daughter. She sang along with the song and smiled as her hair blew in the wind. Wyatt glanced over at her and smiled. He hair was so perfect even in the wind. He was amazingly lucky to have finally got her over all these years. He had been liking her since kindergarten. Wyatt wasn't even sure if Joey knew that or not.  
  
Wyatt turned off a dirt road they had been on to the interstate. He was about 10 miles from Joey's house and wasn't in a hurry to get there so he took the long way. Wyatt turned his gaze off Joey for a second and found a car was hurling straight toward his. Wyatt panicked immediately. He looked at the person in the driver seat. He looked familiar but couldn't make out who it was. Wyatt kept driving hoping the man would swerve out of the way any second but he kept going steady. Wyatt tried with all his might but whatever way he went, the car in front of him followed. Joey looked up from her stare at the dashboard and her eyes grew wide. She immediately panicked just like Wyatt had done. She jerked her head over to Wyatt who was terrified of what lied ahead.  
  
"WYATT! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Joey was starting to sob and was getting jumpy.  
  
The car was no less than 20 feet away now and still hadn't moved out of the way. Suddenly the car ahead sped up and hit Wyatt's car with full impact. Wyatt and Joey were knocked out instantly and thrown out of the car. Luckily, a driver drove up after the wreck and called 911. She tried to wake and Wyatt and Joey but had no luck. After about 10 minutes the ambulance arrived and rushed Wyatt and Joey to the hospital. Wyatt awaked halfway to the hospital but was not sure of where he was. He sensed he was in danger and tried to orb out but was so weak he couldn't. Joey still hadn't woken up. When the reached the hospital they were put in the same room side by side and slept a while. When Wyatt woke up he was very sore and tired. He looked over to his right and found Joey, lying there helpless. She was still asleep but didn't look terribly injured. She has a few scraped on her arms and seems to have a neck brace but seemed fine none the less. Wyatt turned his gaze to the left and found his family. Mom, Dad, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe and Landon were all sitting and staring at their shoes with terrified looks on their faces. Wyatt reached out and touched his mothers arm and looked up to meet her eyes.  
  
She immediately jolted upright and sighed. She took him into a big hug which hurt a little seeing as how much pain Wyatt was in right now but he was happy to have her there.  
  
"Oh my God honey I was so worried about you! What happened? Are you okay? God that car was so horrible! Honey your car is ruined! How did you get out? God I'm so glad your okay!"  
  
Wyatt had a mild concussion so he only caught half of what his mother was saying, plus he was so worried about Joey he could only keep one thing on his mind while his mother ranted away a mile a minute.  
  
"Mom, Mom, stop please. Is Joey ok?" Wyatt glanced over at his angel sleeping peacefully. God he hoped she was ok.  
  
"Sweetie she's fine. She has a pretty bad concussion but she'll be ok. Doctors think she could have a slight memory loss but aren't completely sure or not. She's just been knocked out from all the drugs.  
  
Wyatt nodded slowly and felt the pain in his neck. "Who was the man in the car? Who came after us mom? Who tried to kill me and Joey?" Wyatt was turning red from all the anger inside of him.  
  
"Well honey that's the thing. The other car was totaled just as much as yours was. But when the paramedics got to the car, there was no one in it." Piper glanced and Leo and hesitated as if she was holding something in.  
  
Wyatt looked into her eyes and saw fear. "Mom? What does that mean? Could it be demonic?"  
  
Piper looked down and back up to him and sighed. "Honey I dunno what it could be. But if it was a demon, he could have easily shimmered out before the crash. Speaking of which, how did you get out? The paramedics say you were mostly likely thrown from the car, but you and Joey were really close to each other, and the windshield wasn't broken, so if you were thrown out, you would have been thrown out through opposite sides, and you weren't that far away like I said. So what, did you orb both of you out?"  
  
Wyatt nodded. "It was the first thing that came to mind. I couldn't really focus on where to orb so I landed on the back on the car and was thrown a good ways away with her I think. If I can remember right at least." Wyatt's head was starting to hurt from all the light in the room and the confusion of things. He just wanted to get to Joey as soon as he could but before he could even think of getting up to, he drifted off to sleep again.  
  
Wyatt awoke 3 hours later and glanced over to his left side. Everyone had gone out side while he was sleeping now that they knew he was okay. He turned his stare to his right where he found Joey awake. He immediately sat up and open his eyes open all the way. Joe looked different now, almost confused. Wyatt figured she wondered where she was exactly.  
  
Wyatt knew he had to get over to Joey so he could talk to her. He got up out of bed and limped over to her bedside and sat down on the end. She looked over at him almost as if he was a complete stranger. Wyatt hadn't noticed because he was just so happy she was alive, awake and okay.  
  
"Joe! Oh God I'm glad your okay. I didn't know if you were alright or not. I have been so worried. Sweetie are you okay? You in pain? I can get the doctors to get you some pain killers if you need. God I'm so happy your okay." Wyatt leaned over and kissed Joey and her forehead, pulled back up and smiled at her.  
  
The whole time this went on, Joey was defiantly out in space. She didn't know what was going on at all. She looked over at him after he kissed her and stared blankly at him before replying..  
  
"Who are you?".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
God I noe I Suck SO BAD YALL! I have been SO BUSY tho! Lil band geek like me has been so busy with it! Go Vikings! Lol if u wanna check out our band go to:  
  
Sghsband.org  
  
Tell me what u think anyway! Review and luv it if u wanna, or review and hate it. Its up to u just REVIEW PLEASE  
  
" 


End file.
